Enrique
'' There is a small halfling in worn but expensive clothing, clumsily repaired. He wears a spiral of Pharasma around his neck and a bandage around his head.'' Enrique is an inquisitive halfling gentleman. He is well-versed in both tomb-robbing and fine expensive wines. While adventuring, he rides his pony Sparrowhawk or his ebony fly Cehen. Enrique is a former inquisitor of Pharasma before disgracing himself by resurecting Calmex; now he seeks a new purpose in life. Enrique disappeared to parts unknown for a time, and returned with a few new scars and a brace of pistols. More serious and sober, he is eager to return to the business of exploring beyond the wall. During the Battle of Willowdale Enrique was caught in a collapsing tunnel and was incapacitated by a glancing head injury. Formerly a bit of a dandy, he now wears a wide-brimmed hat to hide the scars, in particular a mangled ear. For his small part in the battle, he was awarded the Iron Rose. The blow has left lingering damage, however; his memories of the battle are hazy, and he routinely forgets recent events. In part because of his injuries, and because of his changing priorities as regards to protecting Willowdale, Enrique has resigned from the Church of Pharasma and is now starting life as a gunsmith and scout. Relying heavily on Cehen, he intended to fly high and far, but the possibility of dragons at higher altitudes has made him stay closer and lower. Enrique recently met and fell head-over-heels for an earth genie named Shaitan while travelling in the Hyrcanian Desert. Although he is aware of the extreme strangeness of the relationship, he is attempting to court her despite his lack of knowledge of the culture of earth elementals. He is beginning to annoy Valconey with his constant questions on earth elemental etiquette. Shortly after the arrest of Jacob Plainsview, Enrique disappeared, leaving his company under the stewardship of Sheriff Calquhoun. All he left to mark his departure was a note in the Boar & Thistle that merely read, "Do not look for me". He left Alejandra an equally simple message, "Goodbye," and signed it with his full name, with a postscript asking her not to reveal it to anyone. He returned at the beginning of the month of Ches, with no explaination of where he went or what he did during the time away. Since then he has drifted in and out of town as his inclinations and his business interests take him. Though he has a presence in Willowdale he is no longer an active Pathfinder. Willowdale Black Powder Company Enrique is the owner and foreman of the Willowdale Black Powder Company, a gunsmithing concern run out of the newly renovated forge and a nearby warehouse. Specializing in long guns, the company is starting with a modest military contract to produce muskets. Eventually, Enrique hopes to expand into seige weapons. While completing even a small contract is no small amount of business, Enrique will nevertheless work to produce custom weaponry if so asked, at significant discount to the military, militia, guard or pathfinders. If he thinks you won't blow your own foot off with it, of course. Titles *Defender of the Faith *Hero of Willowdale *Nobility *Warboss *Gambler Category:Retired